


Early Morning Surprise

by Misogi



Series: Timeslip [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Humorous Hawke, I finished two recently and love these dorks, This is my life now, Well it was fluff, and then slight angst took over, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misogi/pseuds/Misogi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke wakes up with a surprise guest...who isn't too happy about being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will edit this in the morning. I'm half-asleep myself and deliriously sick. But my muse struck, so I tried.
> 
> I'm sorryyyyyyyyy-
> 
> Edit: Much more clear now I've slept. Wow, I was not expecting people to love this as much. Thanks!

Rose Hawke waved at Varric as she closed her door to her room, smile slipping away as she let out a sigh. It had been a long day, and she nearly didn't make it out alive. Brushing a loose strand of her long deep red hair back, she surveyed her room. It was almost as nice as the one she had back in Kirkwall, and she had to admit that the Inquisitor had a nice home in Skyhold.

Walking over to the vanity, she finally freed her long hair from the ponytail that confined it. Picking a brush up, Hawke fell into an almost meditative state as she lost herself in her thoughts.

She enjoyed seeing Varric again, although she would have preferred it to not be under such dire circumstances. He was a good friend to her, and she worried about him constantly. Smiling wryly at the thought, she remembered how frantically he had returned to the rift to make sure she was okay.  _Friends take care of friends, Rose._

Putting the brush down, she stood and finally started getting ready for bed. Wrinkling her nose at the finery left for her to change into, she shook her head and just stripped to her underclothes. Stretching for a moment and hissing at her soreness, she finally climbed into the inviting warmth of the bed. It was large and the blankets were fluffy.

She felt a pang of loneliness as she laid there curled under the blankets. It'd been about a month since she'd last seen Fenris, and she hadn't had a good night's sleep in as long. Nightmares plagued her, and she knew tonight would be no different. 

 _"Fenris is going to die, just like your family, and everyone you ever cared about."_ It rang through her thoughts, squeezing her heart and causing her adrenaline to spike in cold fear. At the time she had brushed it off jokingly, like usual, but fear had her in its clutches. If it had Fenris-

Her shoulders sagged, eyes slipping closed as she allowed herself to wallow in her feelings. Her part in this story was done, at least for now, and she was tired and wanted to go home. Except "home" was her love, and she had left him behind to keep him safe. Hawke huffed a laugh as she turned onto her back, smiling fondly as she imagined how worried and furious he would be when she met up with him again. 

"Hopefully he won't be as worried as the Tallis dungeon incident..." The mage murmured to herself before submitting herself to another night of terror and guilt.

* * *

Lips on her neck, the gentle pressure waking her up slowly. With a drowsy sigh, the mage blinked her bright blue eyes open to meet moss green ones. A slow, sleepily pleased smile spread across her lips.

"Mm...good mornin'..." Letting out another sigh, Hawke focused on her love with more alertness, "What'cha doin' here?"

"Looking for you, obviously," He replied, eyes flicking over her form, making sure she was alright, "What were you thinking, leaving me behind? You could've gotten hurt." His brow furrowed, and Hawke groaned as it was decidedly too early for this conversation. Reaching up, she made sleepy puppy dog eyes as she tried to silently convince him to lie with her. When that failed, she folded her arms and pouted.

"I left Bumblebee with you, so you were fine." She mumbled, pouting.

His scowl grew, "Exactly, you left your mabari with me. I don't  _need_ protection, Hawke." Fenris's expression softened, pure broken worry shining through, "Do you even know how worried I was?"

She sucked a breath in, cheeks flaming with shame and guilt, and she looked away from his troubled green eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't-..." Her voice quieted, betraying her vulnerability, "I didn't want to lose you too."

"Maker's breath, Hawke, I can protect myself," He leaned back on his knees, running a hand over his face before sighing brokenly. Her heart ached as she heard the sound, biting her lip. He worried about her constantly, she knew that, but it slipped her mind  _how_ worried he would be when she just suddenly...vanished. After Kirkwall and losing her entire family, when everyone split ways, she was use to just going where she liked. But that was possible because Fenris followed her, more than happy to let her dictate where to go.

"Sleep next to me?" Her voice was meek, showing a side of her only he got to see. The warrior took a deep breath before complying with her request. Clinging to him, she rested her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. Comforting herself with his heartbeat, she finally let what the Fear Demon said go. Fenris tucked her head under his chin, slowly relaxing as he finally held her close.

"Don't...don't do that again." He murmured, tensing slightly before relaxing as she hummed softly. Hawke grinned as she fell back on her usual mood.

"It was a horrible idea in the first place, wasn't it?" A dry chuckle came in response from him.

"The worst." A pause, "Go to sleep, Rose."

"Stay with me?" Hawke mumbled, half-asleep already. Part of her wished for a dreamless sleep for once, or at least to wander the Fade. Anything was better than the nightmares. Her racing thoughts quieted as his rumbling reply reached her.

"Always."


End file.
